Pre-Wedding
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: Sedikit cerita tentang kami dalam mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kami. (AkaAka, incest)
Cinta terlarang yang akhirnya sampai dititik puncaknya.

Didedikasikan atas ide nista **A** **uthor Mizushiki**. (Aku ga bisa diginiin! Seita lagi males ngetik!/laluditimpukmasa)

Semoga terhibur

.

.

.

Kisah cinta tabu kita akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya, tidak perduli kau saudara kandungku, aku tetap mencintaimu. Meski banyak yang menentang, aku tidak perduli. Cukup kulayangkan guntingku dan semua akan setuju atas pernikahan kita.

Akashi Seishiro, pada tanggal 20 Desember tahun 20XX memutuskan untuk melamar kakaknya sendiri, Akashi Seijuurou.

 **Title : Pre-Wedding**

 **Pair : AkaAka (Seishiro (Bokushi)x Seijuurou (Oreshi))**

 **Genre : Romance, Familly, and a bit failed Humor**

 **Rate : T+ alias nyerempet M**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warn : OOC, Typos, abal-abal, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua berawal ketika Akashi Seishiro baru saja pulang ke apartement kediamannya -tentu saja bersama si kakak kembar- selepas bekerja di perusahaan Akashi Corp cabang Sapporo.

Akashi bersaudara tengah menunggu kelulusan di usia 25 tahun.

Iris heterochrome itu melirik mencari keberadaan sosok kembarannya yang seharusnya sudah sampai di rumah beberapa saat sebelum ia pulang. Belum lama mencari, sosok itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar dan menyambut sosok si adik yang baru saja tiba.

"Okaeri, Shiro." Sambutnya sambil membantu Shiro melepas jas yang mengganggu. Tipikal istri yang baik.

"Tadaima, Sei."

-ciuman lembut mendarat di atas kedua belah bibir ranum Seijuurou yang tentu saja di balas oleh Seijuurou. Tak ayal membuat Seishiro semakin semangat mencium si uke.

Dorongan pelan tangan Seijuurou menarik kembali kesadaran Seishirou, dilepasnya ciuman yang sempat menciptakan aliran saliva di bibir Seijuurou. Seijuurou memang imut, Seishirou sangat menyetujui kalimat itu meski si manik ruby selalu menolak habis-habisan dan selalu mengklaim dirinya dengan sebutan tampan.

-Suka-suka Seijuurou sajalah. Toh, bagi Seishiro, Seijuurou tetap imut.

"Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Aku akan mandi dulu."

"Airnya sudah kupanaskan, silakan kalau mau mandi dulu." Jas digantung, Seijuurou kembali ke dapur menyediakan makanan untuk Seishiro

Dengan tubuh yang sudah segar dan perut yang terisi penuh, Seijuurou dan Seishirou lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu diatas kasur mereka. Saling bermanjaan membayar waktu yang tidak bisa dihabiskan bersama. Melepas rindu karena tidak bertemu seharian penuh.

Seishirou bersandar di headboard kasur berukuran kingsize itu, sementara Seijuurou duduk bersandar di dada bidang Seishirou. Mengelus lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya penuh sayang.

Sudah 2 tahun mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih meski awalnya saling mengingkari perasaan masing-masing, jangan ingatkan Seijuurou masa-masa dimana ia nekad berpacaran dengan Furihata Kouki demi mengingkari perasaannya pada Seishirou dan berakhir dengan perginya Seishirou ke Sapporo.

'Itu bukan urusanku kau mau dengan siapa. Kau kakakku, aku tidak berhak melarangmu'

Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali membuat hati Seijuurou sakit. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak perlu cemas lagi. Seishirou sudah bersama dengannya, disisinya dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya dari Seijuurou.

"Kenapa, Sei? Kau sakit?" Seijuurou tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A-ah tidak, ada apa, Shirou?"

Seishirou mendengus, menempelkan wajahnya di pundak Seijuurou membuat Seijuurou bergidik geli. "Sei..."

"Hm?"

"Ayo menikah." Seijuurou melongo.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang 'ayo menikah!'" Apa perlu Seijuurou periksa kondisi telinganya ke dokter THT terdekat?.

"Tapi, Shirou itu-" "Kita bisa menikah di Amerika, Sei."

"Shirou, kita kembar. Memang kita bisa menikah di Amerika, tapi wajah ki-"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

Ah, kumat sifat keras kepala Akashi Seishirou.

"Atau kau memang tidak mau menikah denganku?" Lanjut Seishirou sambil memicing ke arah Seijuurou. Lidahnya bergerak mengecap epidermis leher Seijuurou.

"T, Tidak mungkin aku menolak, kan? Ta-tapi-"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Aku akan segera menghubungi orang kepercayaanku!"

Perempatan kesal mampir ke kening si sulung menahan kesal. Tangan dikepal dan dilayangkan dengan keras penuh kasih sayang di kepala merah di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Akashi Seishiro!"

"Ittai- Sakit Sei!"

Seishirou menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan mengobservasi, membuat yang ditatap menjadi risih. Setelan putih dengan bunga mawar tergantung di dada Seijuurou, rambut disisir klimis dan pipi yang merona membuat kadar keimutan Seijuurou di mata Seishirou naik 100%.

"Kupikir gaun lebih cocok untukmu."

Lalu Seishirou berakhir dengan benjolan di kepalanya.

Hari ini, Seishirou menyeret Seijuurou untuk melakukan fitting baju dan pemesanan kue. Hanya saja, Seishirou dan seleranya membuat kedua pasangan kekasih itu harus menunggu cukup lama di butik milik Reo Mibuchi untuk sekedar memilih pakaian bagi Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terlalu imut, tidak pantas pakai setelan pria. Seishirou memegang teguh pendirian itu dan Reo harus menahan Seijuurou agar tidak menghabisi adiknya sendiri di butik milik pemegang julukan 'Banci Rakuzan' itu.

Setelan putih-putih diambil pasangan AkaAka itu, setelah perdebatan panjang dan adu argumen yang tentu saja hanya dilakukan Seishirou dan Seijuurou, fitting pakaian selesai. Reo sendiri secara pribadi merasa senang bisa membantu teman semasa SMAnya dulu.

Tempat yang selanjutnya dituju oleh Akashi bersaudara itu adalah Murasaki's Cake, toko kue yang dibangun oleh pasangan MuraHimu. Seishirou sengaja memanggil Atsushi untuk keperluan konsumsi.

Awalnya semua sempat menentang keputusan Seishiro, namun melihat tekad yang sudah bulat dan dengan dalih tidak bisa menolak perintah si Emperor diselipi bumbu 'aku masih ingin hidup' akhirnya Kiseki no Sedai sebagai kawan sehidup karena takut mati pun dengan suka rela karena dipaksa membantu.

Sebenarnya tanpa dipaksapun mereka akan membantu dengan senang hati.

Tring tring

Lonceng kecil yang diletakan di pojok atas pintu masuk sebagai tanda pengunjung yang datang mengalihkan pandangan Murasakibara Atsushi dan Murasakibara Tatsuya yang sedang melayani tamu.

"Ara, Akachin..."

"Hisashiburi da na, Atsushi/Murasakibara" sapa Seishirou dan Seijuurou bersamaan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan permintaanku tempo hari, Atsushi?" Tanya Seishiro

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Shirochin. Aku dan Tatchin sudah siap pergi besok." Lapornya tetap dengan nada malas. Sementara Shiro hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut mendengar kalian menikah- yah, kau tahu maksudku..." Tatsuya berujar ragu.

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis namun tulus. "Tahulah, Seishirou terkadang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal."

"Itu yang dinamakan Absolut!"

Seijuurou menghela nafas lagi.

Fitting dan kue sudah dicek minggu lalu, kini Seijuurou dan Seishirou sudah berada di Amerika untuk sekedar mengurus beberapa hal sebelum resepsi minggu depan. Dekorasi sudah di buat, beberapa undangan telah di sebar, yang diundang hanyalah kerabat dan teman yang sangat dekat.

Seijuurou meminta hiasan bunga mawar karena mengingatkannya pada mendiang ibunda yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya di surga, tanpa babibu lagi, Seishirou segera melaksanakan keinginan calon istrinya.

Hari demi hari dilalui dengan kesibukan mulai dari pengukuran, dekorasi belum karangan bunga dan ucapan selamat yang tak kunjung henti datang ke kediaman Akashi.

Jika kalian tanya apa Akashi Masaomi tau, maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Dengan kata lain Akashi Seijuurou dan Akashi Seishirou melakukan kawin lari.

-Iya, Kawin Lari.

Resepsi dilakukan di pagi hari pukul 10 waktu setempat pada tanggal 20 Desember. Yang menghadiri tentu saja sahabat terdekat dan beberapa kerabat yang merestui.

Seijuurou sempat jengah dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan teman-temannya. Pertanyaannyapun cukup menyebalkan bagi Akashi Seijuurou seperti 'apa kau serius mau menikah dengan Seishirou?' Memangnya kenapa? Seijuurou mencintai Seishirou. 'Seishirou sudah gila.' Kalau yang ini Seijuurou setuju, atau mungkin dia sendiri juga ikut gila.

-namun, ini semua adalah akhir dari perjalanan panjang Seishirou dan Seijuurou.

"Akashi Seishirou, apakah kau bersedia mencintai Akashi Seijuurou sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, waras maupun gila?" Pastur berucap janji suci bagi 2 insan dihadapannya.

"Saya bersedia." Jawab Seishirou tegas.

""Akashi Seijuurou, apakah kau bersedia mencintai Akashi Seishirou sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, waras maupun gila?" Kali ini seluruh mata memandang Seijuurou.

"Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan kalian telah sah menjadi sepasang..." Pastur nampak bingung sebentar sebelum akhirnya berucap. "Suami-suami...? Silakan berciuman."

Ciuman dilaksanakan oleh kedua insan yang baru saja menjejakkan kehidupan mereka di lembaran baru sebagai... Suami-suami...

Oke... Ini End...

A/n : Doumo minna-san... Etto... Seita ga tau ini bikin apa... Yaudah ya... Gitu... Oke...

RnR bagi yang sudi. /jedotin kepala ke tembok/

Salam Hangat,

Seita-kun.

-Omake-

Di ruang kerja yang lumayan temaram itu, Akashi Masaomi meremat sebuah foto yang dikirim khusus padanya beberapa saat lalu. Foto kedua anaknya tengah berbahagia dengan jas pernikahan.

Tangannya terkepal marah dan berguman.

"OTPku nikah tapi kalian tidak mengundangku... Dasar anak durhaka."

Sekarang kita tahu kalau Akashi Masaomi adalah seorang Fudanshi di kapal AkaAka.

To : Mayuzumi Tetsuya

From : Akashi Masaomi

Terus pantau mereka dan kirim video anu-anu anakku. Kau juga boleh copy paste sebagai imbalan tambahan.

Dan Mayuzumi Tetsuya pun ternyata adalah seorang Fudanshi AkaAka.

-End-


End file.
